


如何在三秒钟内讨好哥哥【07】

by shenqingqiu129



Category: my hero accadia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenqingqiu129/pseuds/shenqingqiu129





	如何在三秒钟内讨好哥哥【07】

绿谷出久做了一个梦。  
在梦里，他终于可以大胆地把自己的爱意表达出口，但梦里的爆豪胜己格外的厌恶他，就连一个眼神都不屑于给他。  
“哥哥，哥哥....”  
“别喊老子哥哥，废物，你真恶心。”  
绿谷出久闭了嘴，他满脸都是泪痕，此时他的眼眶里又积攒了满满的泪水，仿佛随时都能争先恐后地从脸颊滑落。  
“哥哥...”  
“滚开！你这废物不配做我弟弟！”  
梦里的爆豪胜己对他吼叫，满脸都是嫌恶与不屑，绿谷出久呆呆地站在原地，任凭眼泪流下来。  
而爆豪胜己转身就走，他迈开大步子向前走去，越走越远，而绿谷尝试着追上他，想要阻止他离开，却发现自己的脚已经陷入了一个黑色的深渊。  
他挣扎着想把自己解救出来，却发现自己越陷越深，最后整个人都没入了黑色的深渊。  
而他只能看着爆豪胜己慢慢走远，慢慢消失。  
“哥哥———————！”  
身边还有轻轻的叩击声响起，绿谷出久猛地睁开眼睛，发现自己已经泪流满面。  
真是个真实的噩梦啊。绿谷出久惨淡地对自己扯出一个笑脸，然后才注意到了被敲响的房门。  
“喂，废久，开门。”  
爆豪胜己的声音不大，却充满了占有与攻击性，让人不自觉地就想去臣服，绿谷出久刚做完噩梦，满心恐慌地服从了爆豪胜己的命令，光着脚就跑去开门。  
开门后，绿谷出久就后悔了。  
眼前的爆豪胜己根本不像是平常的爆豪胜己，他的一双眸子在没开灯的夜晚里看上去红得发亮，是那种充满了欲望与占有的猩红色，仿佛一只盯着猎物准备出击的狼，绿谷出久被他盯得瑟瑟发抖，生物的危机感本能促使他下意识转头就想跑，但是他失败了。  
他的领子被爆豪胜己揪住了。  
爆豪胜己舔了舔嘴唇，直接低头含住他的耳垂：“刚刚不是还喊哥哥喊得很欢吗？怎么现在只会跑？”  
绿谷出久只感觉自己的耳垂被一个温温热热的东西咬住了，他身体一颤，连说话的声音都在颤抖：“哥...哥哥...”  
爆豪胜己直接咬上了他的耳垂，引得绿谷出久痛呼一声，他一边直接打横抱起绿谷出久，一边像是在调情：“你不是想要哥哥吗？为什么这么怕我？”  
然后他的眉眼都染上了暴戾：“还是说————你本来就怕哥哥，你不喜欢哥哥？？！！”  
绿谷出久惊慌失措起来，连哭腔都喊得结结巴巴：“我没有...哥哥...我没有...”  
爆豪胜己直接把他丢到了柔软的床上，绿谷出久一声闷哼，爆豪胜己就直接扒开了校服衬衫，一把扯开白色的领口，咬上了绿谷出久雪白的脖颈。  
绿谷出久条件性地就挣扎起来，被他一把摁住：“你怕什么？你不是最喜欢哥哥吗？！”  
绿谷出久开始小声抽噎：“没有...哥哥...我没有...”  
爆豪胜己的话就像是一把刀子一样，把他扎得遍体鳞伤，撕开了名为亲情的外皮，露出里面血淋淋的真相。  
“做春梦的时候梦见的是我吧？睡觉的时候会喊我的名字吧？偷偷闻我的衣服，还在我不在家的时候偷穿我的衣服————我的废物弟弟，这都是你做的事情吧？”  
“废物，你喜欢我，我知道。”  
绿谷出久发出一声类似于小狗的呜咽，像是雏鸟在坠落悬崖之前最后发出的悲鸣，他浑身颤抖着，试图给自己辩解：“哥哥...哥哥...”  
“别他妈喊我哥哥！”爆豪胜己突然吼出声，一口就狠狠咬在了绿谷出久的锁骨上，留下一个鲜红的、还在渗血的印子：“你知不知道每次喊你喊老子哥哥的时候老子就想把你按在墙上肏，老子想把你的手放在老子的鸡巴上给老子撸，你每次都像是在变相勾引我啊，我的废物———弟弟。”  
他像是在讽刺人一样，故意把最后两个字的尾音拉的很长，绿谷出久被他咬的满脸眼泪，他颤抖着已经说不出别的话了，只是紧紧抱住了正趴在他身子上的爆豪胜己。  
爆豪胜己身子一震，就立刻会意地抱住了绿谷出久，然后伸手安抚着绿谷出久因为过度紧张而在微微颤抖的身子，他松开绿谷出久精致漂亮的锁骨，直接吻上了绿谷出久的嘴唇。  
绿谷出久青涩地接受着爆豪胜己的亲吻，他满面泪痕，唇齿在唾液的交合中啧啧作响，有津液从嘴边滑落，两人分开的时候，唇瓣拉出一条纤细的银丝，爆豪胜己眼神暗了暗，又低下头去舔抵绿谷出久沾满了唾液的嘴角。  
“哥哥...”绿谷出久一时被爆豪胜己温柔对待，有些受宠若惊而又惊慌失措：“哥哥为什么要这样...不是讨厌我吗...”  
“讨厌你？”  
爆豪胜己嗤笑了一声：“是啊，废物，我可真是讨厌你，”  
他顿了顿，接着说道：“讨厌你到给你房间安了针孔摄像头，整天看着你自慰啊————我的废物弟弟。”  
“你有没有对着哥哥自慰过？嗯？让老子看看你的鸡巴硬了没有？”  
绿谷出久被这话惊得连颤抖都止住了，他结结巴巴地开口，声音里满是不可思议：“哥哥....为什么...”  
爆豪胜己直接一口咬在了绿谷出久的脖子上，引得对方“嘶”地痛呼了一声，然后慢悠悠开口：“因为喜欢你啊，废物弟弟。”  
他一把就拉下了绿谷出久的裤子，男孩子粉色的阴茎有些窘迫地挺立着，从马眼分泌出些许透明液体，爆豪胜己哼笑了一声，就上手握住了绿谷出久的性器，开始上下撸动着。  
绿谷出久哪受得了这刺激，他还是个恋爱经验为0的母胎处男，想小声抗议却又被潮水般袭来的快感所支配：“嗯唔...哥哥...不可以...哥哥...哥哥...”  
爆豪胜己直接用嘴堵住了绿谷出久的嘴，开始掠夺性地亲吻着他，亲吻结束后，他一边加快了撸动的速度，一边在绿谷出久白皙的脖子上细细舔吻着。  
绿谷出久已经完全被情欲支配着了，他像一只被摸舒服了的小狗，一边发出哼哼声，另一边搂紧了爆豪胜己的脖子，把自己贴上去当作礼物。  
“哥哥...要亲...”绿谷出久已经完全沉浸在快感中了，他把自己的嘴向爆豪胜己奉上，一边喊着“哥哥”一边射了出来，爆豪胜己的衣服上都沾满了他的精液。  
但爆豪胜己不在乎，他几乎能算上是温柔地亲吻着绿谷出久，安抚性地在绿谷的眼角上亲了亲，他的声音嘶哑，带着未散去的情欲：“你还小，老子不碰你。”  
“等你成年了，老子肏死你。”  
绿谷出久的眼睛湿漉漉的，看着爆豪胜己的眼神就好像隔了一层雾气：“喜欢...喜欢哥哥...”  
爆豪胜己难得温柔地吻了吻他的额头：“乖孩子，哥哥也喜欢你。”  
这个夜晚，两人相偎着入梦，彼此都拥有了心灵羁绊。  
“难得我特意找了个同学在你面前表演成一副在谈恋爱的样子，小废物，”爆豪胜己亲了亲已经熟睡的绿谷出久的嘴角：“忍不住的不是你，而是我。”


End file.
